ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Machine
The Machine is the 13th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot It is day time at an abandoned warehouse in town. In the warehouse is an alien humanoid machine and the team fighting against it. Sarah, holding a shield inbetween them and the robot: Where did this thing come from anyways? Coco, absorbing the wall: It's one of those robot things that techy aliens like to send down to planets for fun. Sarah: Sounds a bit un-original. Coco: Trust me "this" isn't un-original. The alien robot breaks the shield and Sarah is knocked back a bit. Coco: You alright? Sarah: I'm fine. The alien robot walks slowly over to Sarah and prepares to strike down on her. Coco then jumps up and punches the alien robot back. The alien robot gains its balance and shoots lasers at Coco who is knocked into a bunch of crates. Sarah runs after him. Sarah: Coco? Coco: I'm okay Sarah, seeing Brandon a short distance away from them: Anytime you want to help Brandon. Brandon, trying to activate Omnitrix: Sorry guys. It's still charging. Sarah, shooting at the robot with her energy: I told you not to waste it all. Brandon: How else was I suppose to get here? Coco: You could have just rode with us. (jumps onto the robot) Sarah: If you weren't so busy, we could have waited for you. (attempts to hold the robot down with her energy) Brandon: I had to finish that History essay. Sarah: You had all weekend! Brandon: I was a "little" bit occupied. Coco, wrestling the robot's arm: Is that thing even done charging? Brandon, still scrolling through Omnitrix: Huh? Oh it's been done charging. Coco: Then what are you waiting for? (is thrown into some more crates) Brandon: Just looking for the right guy to use. Sarah: Well hurry up I can't hold him much longer. Brandon: Alright then... Get ready for a new one! Brandon activates the Omnitrix and slaps down an unfamiliar hologram. He then undergoes a transformation and transforms into a new alien. New Alien: SWAMPFIRE! Coco: Cool a new guy. (sniffs the air) Wait, what's that smell? Swampfire, smelling his armpit: Umm I think that's me. Coco: Gross... Sarah, struggling: Anytime now! Swampfire: Oh! Right! Swampfire runs over to Sarah's side and shoots fire blasts at the alien robot. Swampfire: Eat my flames! The alien robot takes no effect. Swampfire: Darn it... The alien robot shoots Swampfire with his lasers. Swampfire puts his arms in front of him in an X shape and the lasers fired put holes in him. Sarah: Brandon! Suddenly the holes in Swampfire are healed and he puts his arms down and looks at where the holes were. Swampfire: I'm fine! The alien robot attempts to strike Swampfire with his left arm but Swampfire grabs it and struggles a bit due to its weight. Swampfire: I don't think so! Swampfire sends a vine through the alien robot's arm and it causes the robot to explode along with Swampfire. Pieces of the robot land around the area and green mossy goo of Swampfire fly all over the inside of the warehouse. Sarah: Gross! Coco, smelling his armpit: I think I need a shower. The mossy green goo pieces of Swampfire slush to the ground and slush over to the center of the warehouse where they would reform slowly into the form of Swampfire until Swampfire is fully reformed. Swampfire turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Whoa that was pretty cool. Coco: Don't you mean hot. Get it because it's fire. Sarah: Right... well let's take this thing apart before comes back to life or something. Coco: Sarah please. Once a robot like that is terminated, it stays terminated. Sarah: Still we can't take any chances. Brandon: Hey um what time is it? Coco: Arn't you wearing a watch? Brandon: Yeah but- (shows Coco the Omnitrix) -it doesn't tell the time. (gives an annoyed look) Sarah: I think its 9:20. Brandon: Oh man! I have to finish that essay before school starts! (runs out of the warehouse) Theme Song '' It is still day but now we are at Brandon's school. It is in the middle of the school day and everyone is in the hallways getting to their lockers and classes. Brandon is walking along in the hallway. A girl wearing glasses with a microphone and notebook in hand walks next to Brandon. Girl: Brandon Tennyson? Brandon: Yeah? Girl: Hi, I'm from the school's newsletter club. Brandon: Uh huh. Reporter Girl: I was wondering if I could ask you some questions. Brandon: What about? Reporter Girl: About the game of course. Brandon: Wasn't that a month ago? Reporter Girl: Yeah but loads of people like it when you bring back something that hasn't exactly died out yet. Brandon: Ok... So what do you want to know? Reporter Girl: So did you know that you had saved the school's soccer championship? Brandon: Yeah actually I did. Reporter Girl, writing in the notebook: Did you also know that tons of people admired your winning? Brandon: Really? I didn't know. Reporter Girl: Yeah, they still do. Without you, our school would have lost that championship. Brandon: Yeah well when I was on the field, I thought that in order to win the championship for the school that nothing could get in front of me! Brandon bumps into a student who was talking to another student. That student turns around to looks at Brandon. Student: Well Well Well. If it isn't Brandon Dorkennyson. Student 2: Ha ha! Good one dude! Brandon, giving a disappointed expression: Oh hey Butch... Butch: So you think you can just bump into my locker like that? Brandon: Honestly it was an accident. Student 2: I think he's asking for it Butch! Butch: Yeah me too, Jacob. The students in the hallway look at Brandon and Butch in silence. Butch: So what's it going to be Brandon? After school at 3 or right here and now? Sarah walks by with her books in hand when a random student bumps into her. Student 3: Hey you're going to miss the fight! Sarah: Fight? Student 3: Yeah! Butch is trying to start something with Brandon! Sarah: Oh not again... Sarah enters the crowd surrounding Brandon and Butch. Butch: So Tennyson, what's it gonna be? Butch knocks Brandon's books out of his hands and Brandon gives an angry expression as he shows off the Omnitrix. Sarah looks in shock as Brandon might blow his secret. Brandon, putting his Omnitrix away: You know what Butch? It's time for you to grow up. (picks up books from the floor and gets back up) I did... (walks away as the crowd claps and cheers) Butch: What? No! He's a coward! Cheer for me! Sarah walks up to the Reporter Girl. Sarah: Hey Rebecca. Rebecca: Hey Sarah. Sarah: What was all that about? Rebecca: Beats me. But I just got an interview for the guy who saved the school's championship! Catch you later (runs off). Sarah: Yeah, see you. Later at The Juice Shack, the team are having some milkshakes. Sarah: So Brandon, how was school? Brandon, drinking milkshake: Er fine. Why? Sarah: Well I heard about your fight earlier. Coco: Oh! She found out! Ha ha. Brandon: Look it wasn't what it looked like. Sarah: I know you were about to use the Omntrix but you didn't. Brandon: So... Sarah: So, I'm proud of you. Brandon, smiling: Thanks cous. (drinks milkshake) Later at the same abandonned warehouse from earlier, Butch and Jacob are wandering around. Jacob: Hey, I think someone was in our hideout. Some of the crates are destroyed. Butch: Forget the stupid crates! I'm the one who's destroyed! Those... STUPID people were cheering for that geek Brandon Tennyson! They should have been cheering for me! Jacob: Hey, I'll cheer for you! (claps) Butch: I don't want your pity! Jacob slowly stops clapping. Jacob: Aww. Butch: I just... I just.. I just want to! (picks up a rock and throws it out the window) There is then a spark from outside spefically from where the rock was thrown to. Jacob: What was that? Butch: Um... let's go check it out. Jacob: ...ok. The leave the warehouse and go out to the back of the warehouse. There is a green dumpster there and a bunch of trash bags. Jacob: It stinks over here. Butch: No duh Captain Obvious. It's a dumpster. Jacob: Well where is that spark thing? Butch: It's probably just that stupid Tennyson making us looks like idoits again. Suddenly more sparks fly out. This time from the dumpster. Jacob: It's coming from the dumpster. Butch: I can see that... Go see what's in there? Jacob: What? Why me? Butch: Umm because I'm the leader. Jacob: Isn't the leader supposed to go down with the ship? Butch: That doesn't even make sense! Jacob: Ok fine I'll go! Jacob climbs into the dumpster and searches through the trash. Butch: Anything? Jacob: No just some old pizza and some empty cans of tuna. Butch: Lame... Jacob: Wait! I think I found something. Butch: What is it? It better not be some more cans. Jacob, climbing out of the dumpster carrying a piece of machinery: I dunno what it is. It looks like a video game thing. Butch: A video game? Well it does looks a bit cool. I sure we can use it in our awesome warehouse hideout. Jacob: Yeah totally dude. They come back inside with the machine. Jacob, smelling his armpit: Ugh! I think I need a shower. Butch: You can do that later, let's see how this thing works... Butch presses a big round button in the center of the machine which makes it glow bright red. In a flash, the machine turns into a helmet. Both: Whooooa. Jacob: What did you do? Butch: Nothing! All I did was press that button. Jacob: Maybe its one of those advanced video games... Butch: No way dude. This is like secret goverment stuff here. They must have thrown it away so no one can get their hands on it. Jacob: Well its ours now! Butch, picking it up: So umm what do you think it does? Jacob: I dunno. Try it on. Butch puts the helmet on and Butch's eyes shrink. Jacob: Umm Butch? You alright? Butch: Y...Y...Yeah man! (his eyes grow make to normal) Dude I feel great! I feel powerful! Jacob: Cool! Let me try it on! Butch: Fine. (attempts to take it off) Jacob: Come on man, no need to keep it all to yourself... like almost everything else. Butch: I can't take it off. It's like stuck! Jacob: Uh oh. Butch: I can't wear this thing forever. Jacob: I know dude. We can... umm... Butch: Maybe its a little tight. Here give me a hand. Suddenly the helmet glows red and some robotic tentacles release from the helmet and wrap around Butch's arms to form robotic gloves. Jacob: Whoa dude! You got robot gloves now! Butch: How the-? How did it do that? Jacob: Maybe its voice controlled? Butch: Jacob come on. That's so stupid. Jacob: Just try it out. Butch: Ugh fine. Umm... Machine Thingy activate laser hands! Jacob: Seriously? Laser hands? I thought you was going to say something cooler. Laser hands is never going to- Butch's robot gloves then activate and fire a laser at Jacob but fortunately it missed. Jacob: ...work. Butch, putting his arm down: ... (gains confidence) You were saying? Jacob: It can shoot lasers?! Butch: Of course it can. Jacob: What else can it do? Butch: Hmm I'm not sure. But imagine what I could do with laser hands! Jacob: Shoot down some cans I found in the dumpster? Butch: No! I mean yeah I could do that but that's not what I'm thinking. Jacob: Oh. Butch: I could finally show how awesome I am to everyone then they'll cheer for me instead of that loser! In fact, I could just... (fires laser that puts a hole in the warehouse wall) I could just destroy him myself... Jacob: Umm Butch. Don't you think you're going "a little" too far? Butch: Of course not! I'll be popular again! Jacob: But destroying someone? Aren't you just abusing "THE BONE CRUSHER" ? Butch: ...the what? Jacob: It's the name I gave that machine you're wearing? Pretty awesome right? Butch: No... It's stupid! Just... like... YOU! Jacob: Oh... umm ok then... Butch: I'm so glad I found this at the back of the warehouse! The helmet glows again and a jetpack like device forms around his back. Butch: Another function? Awesome! Jacob: But-But I found the Machine. Butch: Yeah Yeah Whatever! Jacob gives an upset expression. Meanwhile back at the Juice Shack... Sarah: Coco? Coco, drinking milkshake: Yeah? Sarah: I've been meaning to ask you... Coco: ...yeah? Sarah: What did you do with the pieces of the robot? Coco: Oh I um... handled it. Scene shows Coco dumping the scraps of the robot into the dumpster behind the warehouse. Sarah: Where exactly did you put it? Coco: Um... The Dumpster. (gives a worried smile) Sarah: Coco you was supposed get rid of it. So that way nobody can get in contact with it. Coco: Don't worry that type of stuff is useless to anybody and besides its deactivated and harmless. Explosion from across town. Brandon: That looks like around that warehouse we were at. Sarah, looking at Coco: You was saying? Coco, sighing: Ok Ok. I'll go check it out first. (gets in his car and takes off) Sarah: But what about... (Coco is gone) ...us. Back at the warehouse, Coco parks his car and absorbs the side of the warehouse. Coco: Should be good enough... (breaks through the warehouse door) Yup. Jacob: What the? Who are you? Coco: Name's Coco. Question is who are you and what are you doing here? Voice: I don't think it's your place to ask things like that. A laser from the shadows lauches out as it hits Coco and knocks him into the wall. Butch, stepping out with a more robotic body and voice: Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way? Coco, getting up: I was just about to ask the same thing. Coco charges at Butch with a punch prepared but Butch grabs him arm and throws him to the ceiling of the warehouse. Coco falls back down and Butch strikes him as he done which causes him to lands into a bunch of crates. Coco slowly gets up but Butch runs over to him and strikes Coco down serveal times until Coco looks weakened with bits of regular skin are showing. Butch: Coco... you're friends with Brandon right? I remember you from my childhood... Coco, coughs: What's it to you? Butch: I have something to settle with that little dork. Coco: What's it have to do with me? Butch: He is probably on his way over here right now to fetch you so tell him that I want to duel him at The Juice Shack at 10 o' clock. Got that? Coco: Wait till I get my hands on you... (struggles) Butch, chuckling: Don't even bother... Butch activates his jetpack function and flies out of where the warehouse doors were. Jacob, running to the enterance: Wait! You forgot me! Batwing then flies in while carrying Sarah. Sarah: We could have taken the bus... Batwing: What's so bad about travelling by a sonic alien bat? They land and Batwing turns back into Brandon. Jacob: Brandon? Brandon: Umm... You didn't see anything! Jacob: That's just... wow! But I think theres more important things than that. Brandon: Like what? Jacob: First off, your friend is pretty beaten up in there... Sarah: Coco? They see Coco in the warehouse. Sarah runs to him in aid. Brandon and Jacob follow. Sarah: You alright? Coco, coughing: Fine... Brandon, with an upset look on his face: Who did this? Jacob: It was Butch. Brandon: Butch? Jacob: Yeah, we found this weird machine in the dumpster and Butch took advantage of it. Then it starting forming around him and turning into... I don't even know who and what he is anymore. I just want my friend back! Brandon: We'll get him back... Do you know where he is now? Jacob: He said he'll meet you at The Juice Shack at 10. Brandon: Do you have the time? Jacob: But you're wearing a watch... Brandon: Umm... (thinking and then getting something) The only time my watch reads... Is Hero Time! Later at the Juice Shack at 10... Butch is waiting in the parking lot nearly looking like the robot they fought earlier. Butch: Come on Brandon... Don't chicken out like you did before... Voice behind him: I'm right here. Butch turns around to face Electrix. Butch: Ah Brandon... we met again. Electrix: How did you know it was me? Butch: I have the memory of this machine now. I know its origin, its creators, even your data. Electrix: That doesn't matter now Butch. I can still take you down with the machine or not. Butch: Ohohoho not today Tennyson! Butch charges at Electrix and strikes at him but Electrix leans to the other side and dodges the attack. Butch strikes again and Electrix dodges again. Butch strikes once more and hits Electrix which knocks him back. Electrix then fires some electric blasts at Butch who bounces them away with his glove arms that apparently reflex electrical attacks. Electrix gives a surprised look. Butch fires a powerful red laser beam at Electrix and Electrix fires a powerful electrical beam at Butch. Electrix, struggling: Butch give up. Can't you see that you're losing you who really are? Butch, struggling: The only thing I'm losing is my popularity and I'm not going to let you take it away again! Electrix: Butch... This isn't about popularity or you being more powerful. It's about who are you on the inside. Butch: Noooo! You're trying to trick me but it won't work! I can feel the power through me! Electrix: That's not power Butch! That's the robot. It's taking over you. You need to stop! Butch: No... I can't stop now! Electrix: Butch, you need to fight it! Butch: I won't do anything for you! Jacob: Then do it for me. Remember all those good things we had? Butch: I... I.. Electrix: Don't worry Butch.. This will be over in no time. Electrix grabs Butch and sends an electrical current through him that shuts down the robot. The pieces of the robot form disinergrate and Butch falls out of the pile. Electrix turns back into Brandon. Jacob goes by Butch's side to pick him up since he is weak. Jacob: You saved him. Brandon: It's what I do. Now don't cause any more trouble you two. Jacob nods. Butch, coughing: Brandon... Brandon stops and turns back to face Butch. Butch: I just want to say Thank You for saving me. Without you, I would have been a goner. Brandon, smiles: Don't sweat it. They then shake on it. ''Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Rebecca *Butch (First Re-appearance) *Jacob (First Re-appearance) *Students Aliens Used *Swampfire (First Appearance by Brandon) *Batwing *Electrix Villains *Alien Robot *Butch (Temporaly) Trivia *A canon (Ben 10) alien makes its first appearance on Brandon 10: Alien Force. **Although Swampfire has made his first appearance in A Familiar Face, this is his first appearance when used by Brandon (which is the only thing that matters) *This episode was pushed to the next day instead of Friday just like A Familiar Face. *Brandon's Omnitrix is revealed not to tell time, although it has been quite obvious. *Although Butch knew the Robot's origin and its creators, it wasn't told throughout the episode. *This episode has a running gag where someone would smell their armpit everything they smell. *Butch and Jacob make their re-appearances since Brandon 10: Alternate Choas. *This was supposed to be an episode centered around Brandon's school but it was changed to a warehouse and the Juice Shack. *Burger Hut was supposed to be the fight arena instead of the hallways but was changed. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2